lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
* Nos manca ance un parola per "notation". Esce "sistem de scrive" sufisi? Simon ** posable "nota" per "notation"? Jorj ** Me no gusta "nota" per "notation": esta ta es como si "parola" ta sinifia "lingua"! Simon **ma "nota" es prima un verbo. es como "completa" sinifia "completion". per la usa de "notation" como un sistem, me sujeste ce "sistem de scrive" sufisi bon. **sistem de sinias? sistem de simboles? **Si, bon, e ance simple "sinias" o "simboles". "In the new notation" es "con la simboles nova", per esemplo. Simon ---- * lojica ance \aj como medica, eletrica etc ? ** "Medica" no es un ajetivo. El es un de la multe nomes de siensas ce fini con "-ica" (cimica, fisica, fonetica, musica, politica, semantica). "Lojica" es un otra. Ma posable "eletrica" ta es prima un nom, de cual nos ta deriva "eletrical". La mesma per "eletronica". Simon **me gusta esta idea de "eletrical". Jorj **Bon, me ia cambia el. Ce tu pensa de "eletronica = \n electronics; eletronical = \a electronic" ce aparteni a la mesma familia? Simon **me no pensa ce eletronica es en la mesma familia. Jorj ---- * Cara jorj , es "des e alga casas" ten-odd houses bon leteral ? **me no gusta el - el es strana. me no conose esta espresa en engles. me ta dise "sirca" des" per esta idea (si, me conose ce la usa de "odd" es intendeda per indica plu, no min cosas, ma me ta usa ancora "sirca"). si me nesesa indica esta la sinifia, me ta dise "des casas e alga plu. (me nota asi ce "plu" pote es un pronom!) Jorj **Me acorda ce "des casas e alga plu" (o "des casas e alga") es plu clar. An tal, me demanda me si "des-alga casas" no es posable (usante "alga" como un numero neblos). "Tredes-alga" = "thirty-something". (Simil, si me dise ce me strada ave "otodes-sete casas" e tu no oia clar me, donce tu pote dise "otodes-cuanto?") Simon **per no ajunta un eseta strana, posable la min strana "des e alga..." e "otodes e cuanto?" Jorj **La ajunta de "e" pare es la eseta stran! Ance en la mesma modo, si me dise "el ia ugu la gaga", tu pote dise "el ia ce la ce"? La idea es ce "ce" e "alga" es jeneral sustituable. Ma si tu no gusta, donce bon. La idea no importa multe. Simon **me vide. tu es coreta. Jorj ---- *senior Clive Sinclair o sir Clive Sinclair ? ** Me no es serta. Posable an "cavalor", car "sir" es la titulo de un "knight". Simon ** Jorj,tu opina ? **en la linguas romanica, los dise simple "sir", car esta es un titulo engles. Jorj *ce es volatile ? vaporinte, nonstable ? ** Me pensa ce nos nesesa "volatil", "volatilia" como termas tecnical. Simon **bon Jorj *ce es la difere entre "electrica" e "electronica"? Jorj *Electronics is a branch of science and technology that deals with the flow of electrons through nonmetallic conductors, mainly semiconductors such as silicon. It is distinct from electrical science and technology, which deal with the flow of electrons and other charge carriers through metal conductors such as copper. It deals with devices that depend on the flow of electrons for the generation, transmission, reception, and storage of information. Electronic circuits can amplify weak signals to a usable level, generate radio waves, extract information, control signals, and perform logic operations such as those in computers.Electronic devices and systems: The electronics aboard the new aircraft are very sophisticated. Myaleee ---- *Florensia--Florence **"Firenze" es la nom italian, donce ance la nom en LFN. Simon *sinias vival--vital signs **indicas vival? * medica usa sinias e sintomes signs & symptoms. Sinia plu reconoseda! *lusi-- to highlight(pinti,testo,pitur) **Me pensa ce esta es ja "lumina". Ma esce vos persepi un difere entre "lusi" e "lumina"? Simon ** En usas tecnical lumina difere de lusi, me persepi. **deslusi--remove light from **nos no nesesa "lusi" car nos ave "lumina". usa "oscuri" per "remove light from". *forma sin perde AFF--AFF lossless format (ce es format ?) **Me sujeste "forma AFF nonperdinte". "Format" es "forma", o posable "strutur". Simon *corpo mor-- es bon per umana e animal(carcass) **fada *vagon atraeda par besto--horse drawn wagon **Me sujeste "tirada par". Simon **fada *un caseta protejente per jenerador-- a protective housing .. **"Caseta" es ja "cottage". Me sujeste "caxa" o "contenador". Simon * sperde par parola de buca-- by word of mouth ** Posable, ma el pare como un tradui tro leteral. Me sujeste simple "sperde par parla". Simon * me no gusta instrui, instruiste '' per pronunsia fea! Me sujeste ''insenia bela italian donante inseniste o insenior, perfavore! ** Ma "instrui" formi un familia con "construi" e "destrui". Personal, me gusta tota esta parolas! Simon **vera, la segue longa de consonantes es fea, ma esta parola es un parte vea de lfn e multe internasional, e me no vole cambia el. **En franses/portuges "instructeur/instrutor" es plu tecnical en cuando "enseignant/docente" simila "professeur/professor"... A "docente/enseignant" (ensenior) on oposa "discente/apprenant" (aprendor) Patric ---- * me frecuente xerca en dsion. per distingui entre boca e buco! Como Jorj era en Freud "canser de buco"(me cambia a boca!). Me sujeste buco > orifisa o tru (franses e portug.) o otra! ** portuges es buraco, no tru, e esp. es oio (hoyo) Patric ** Me gusta "buco". Si nos cambia constante la parolas, nos va elimina nunca nos xercas en la disionario :-) Un truco per recorda la parola "buco" es la parola "truco" se mesma, ce comensa con la "tru" franses. Ance, on pote "sofoca un boca per provoca un xoca" o simil... Simon ***Tu no solve un confusa par memora de aida "sofoca un boca per provoca un xoca"! Tu pone esta aida de frase asta boca en dision, o consela la aprendor de inventa un frase? A pasada, la confusa entre "poca e pico" ia es solveda sola par introdui de "peti". Entre nos tre, Tu cara Simon sujeste "cambia constante la parolas" la plu , e me nonfrecuente e cuando nesesada . Me gusta "buco " como parola isolida, ma la problem es ce se similia a boca confusa ! ****Me trova ce tal aidamemorias es frecuente usos per recorda la cosas ce me aprende, ma probable los no opera tan bon per cadun. Un aprendor ci trova ce un parola es nonfasil recordable ta usa cualce aida ce opera bon per el. (Me ia pensa ce "pico" ia es sempre "tiny", e ce "poca" ia es ambos de "no grande" e "no multe" — esce me malrecorda?) E cara Myaleee, me sujeste cuasi nunca cambia acaso la parolas; me sujeste multe parolas nova, e multe ajustas peti a la formas de parolas esistente (spesial a se vocales final) per aumenta la coere de la vocabulo; me desira ce la lingua ta deveni sempre plu fisada. Nos ave ja multe duples de parolas simil a "buco" e "boca", ce risca confusa la aprendores: "ago/agu", "basa/base/baso", "coda/codo", "coma/come", "dana/dona", "dita/dito", "fora/fore", "fuga/fuji", "gama/goma", "lege/leje", "libra/libre/libro", "losa/lus/luso", "pesta/peste", "punta/punto", "seta/sete/seto", "spada/spala", "tren/treno", "vana/vanta" — e nos no pote cambia tota de estas! Simon **Cara Simon, tu esemplos no sembla buco/boca en cual la loca e spesie de vocales difere e confusa me frecuente,( esetante losa/luso)! la varia de vocal final o media es intera clar car la otra vocal es la mesma. *** Jorj, buco >orifisa o otra perfavore? ***pardona, ma me no vide un problem con "buco" e "boca". me ia era, vera, ma es no desastre grande! tota linguas ave parolas simile. ***Me regrete tro, ma ia es simple un discute amin e calda con Simon. Me ia demanda simple un cambia de un parola ce me oblida sempre(cisa par me vea!). Tota es bon ce fini "buco-boca" ,ai, me intende fini bon! :-) ***me valua tu sujestes, ma me nesesa eleje los ce, en me mente, es nesesada. Jorj * fa la mesma a--tit for tat(pe tit-for-tat killings) **"Fa la mesma a" es bon per "do the same thing to", ma me no vide como on pote usa el como un ajetivo, como en "tit-for-tat killings". Me sujeste "matas per retalia" o "matas retaliante". La espresa "un oio per un oio" catura ance alga de la esense de "tit for tat": posable "matas par un oio per un oio". Simon *antijeno--antigen **antijen es bon - ajuntada *alerjeno--allergen **alerjen es bon - ajuntada *malconseti--misconceive **bon - ajuntada ---- *cosmetica --\n pe vende cosmeticas **nos ave ia "macia" *** esce macia = makeup e ance cosmetics(benes per vende ) ? Me sujeste cosmeticas (aj. como nom) per benes. ***mmmm.... posable. lasa me pensa, per favore. *prete african sude o prete sude african **un prete de africa sude, o un prete sudafrican (si de la nasion Sudafrica) *separedisme o separisme --separatism **separisme (o apartait) *has since been dismantled--ia es desfada de pos ? **ia es desasemblada de pos **Me preferi "a pos" asi. "Since" sinifia asi simple "afterwards", "subsequently". Simon * un fa grande--effort (pe en la fa grande de libri se nasion) **un labora grande **natural, ma me intende: esce "fa" es usable como "deed" o plu clar un "fada" ? **Me pensa ce "fa" condui como "canta" "dansa" e "nara". On pote ajunta "-da", ma esta ajunta no cosa a la sinifia: el clari sola en casos nonfasil. An tal, la plural de "fa" ta es confusante, donce "fadas" es cisa plu bon. Simon * la bonfa profita e la malfa ruina ?(plural fas,bonfas, malfas es evadable) **me sujeste "la bon fada profita e la mal fada ruina". Jorj ** me intende bonfa, clar, regulal e peti! es "malfa" mal ? ** La sinifia de "malfa" es simil a la sinifia de "era": "El ia malfa la taxe." Donce lojical, "bonfa" ta sinifia "fa sin era" ("make a good job of"): "Eselente! Tu ia bonfa vera la jardin." Me sujeste ce la espresa la plu clar es "la bon fadas profita e la mal fadas ruina" — con la plural on no pote malfa la comprende... Simon **nota ce "malfa" (an si el es en la disionario) es mal: on debe dise "fa mal", no "malfa" (e "fa bon", no "bonfa"). vera, on debe dise "un fada bon/mal" e "un cosa bon/mal fada". ance "fait accompli" debe es "fada completada. Jorj **Per ce "malfa" es mal? Me ia pensa ce "mal-" es (a veses) como la prefisa "mis-" en engles. Simon **nos ajunta mal- per crea un parola con un sinifia ce difere de la usa simple de mal. esta es no la caso con "malfa", ce sinifia simple "fa mal". nota ce "mis-" en engles no sinifia simple "badly". alga veses, la difere en sinifias es sutil, ma la difere esiste. Jorj *portada par aira--airborne(fortias), enviada par aira--airborne infection? **bon. * Es demandas codal tail questions ce sembla en engles? **el come carne, no? **el no come carne, si? **el comensa fumi! ** no,vera? **la usa de no e si a la fini de un frase es normal per demandas en lfn. "vera?" (o, plu completa, "es vera?") es bon ance! ---- *Me ia tradui un article de Oxford U.,ma me no sabe do me pone el! Cisa me ia era! *$50 per mensa--per month *universieta--college(universia de Oxford inclui multe colleges? *xef de stato--statesman *curicula--curreculum *elejable per vive--elected for life * fasilia--facility *grasia a , par favore de--thanks to( his help etc) *bonstante --outstanding *It's the social network du jour-- de dia oji *difundi video a demanda par interede--on-demand video webcast *tutor-tutor *paramilitary--paramilitar *For the third year running? *sposi de intercrede--interfaith marriage *familias intersposida--intermarried families *ultra-orthodox" Jews ? *instituto de aprende --institute of learning *bonfaor--do-gooder *fa-nunca--do-nothing